


Mending

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looked up from his book when Stiles came in.</p>
<p>“Hey. You okay?” He asked as he closed the book and put it down.</p>
<p>“No.” Stiles answered with a frown and sat down next to him on the couch.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Just, I don’t know. Work. Things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic. I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> It's just short, because this is scary enough as it is.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed.

Derek looked up from his book when Stiles came in.

“Hey. You okay?” He asked as he closed the book and put it down.

“No.” Stiles answered with a frown and sat down next to him on the couch.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just, I don’t know. Work. Things. I missed you.” Stiles rubbed a hand over his face before leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“You missed me.”

“That’s what I said.”

“You missed me while you were at work today?” Derek asked. He put an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head.

“I did. There was an accident, and people were hurt and upset and angry and I just wanted to see you.” Stiles said and cuddled up closer to him.

“I would have come by if you’d asked.” He said quietly.

“I know you would, but I was working and I’m a fucking adult, a cop nonetheless, I couldn’t just…” He trailed off and Derek put his other arm around him, pulling him even closer, just holding him, pressing his face in his hair.

“I know.” He mumbled into his hair. “Will it make you feel better to know I missed you too?”

Stiles sighed and pressed his face to Derek’s chest.

“I love you.” He mumbled against his chest, voice muffled and low.

“I love you too.”

“I’m hungry.” Stiles said and Derek huffed a laugh in his hair.

“Food’s almost done.” He said.

“Can we call someone to come feed us? I don’t want to move.” Stiles said, still pressed against Derek, who couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head.

“How about I go get the food in…” He looked at the time on his phone, “7 minutes, and then we eat in here? We can watch a movie or whatever, and when we’ve eaten we spend the rest of the night right here, like this?”

“Ugh, if you insist.” He snaked his arms around Derek’s waist, holding him close. "Scott would probably come though. If we asked."

"I know. I insist though, I don't want company."

"Me neither."

 

 

As soon as their plates were empty Stiles started to push and pull at Derek until he was laying down on the couch, and then he squeezed himself in between Derek and the back, putting his head on Derek’s chest and his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Derek moved a little so he was on his side, putting them almost chest to chest, with one arm pillowing Stiles’ head and the other slung over his side, hand stroking his back. Stiles squirmed around until he was comfortable, pressed tightly against Derek.

“Someone missed a red light, drove right into a busy intersection in the lunch rush. Seven injured, people being scared, people being upset about being late, fire trucks, ambulances, everything, and I just… it sucked, Derek. I don’t know what it was about it, but it sucked so hard, and I just…”

Derek just kept stroking his back when he trailed off, silently encouraging him to continue, and after a moment he did.

“I don’t know, I was just scared I guess. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t always have to make sense. I’m here though. We’re okay, you’re okay, we’re safe.”

Stiles hot breath on his chest made him not notice the tears at first, but he could smell them, as well as Stiles overwhelming sadness.

“We’re safe babe.” He repeated and Stiles nodded into his chest.

“I know.” He said in a small voice, clinging closer.

They stayed like that for a long time, Derek didn’t really know what had triggered Stiles this badly, but he quietly held him as he stroked his back and kissed his head.

They’d been through a lot before they got to where they were now. Stiles had a job at the sheriff's department, Derek did some editing and translating from home, they were safe and in a stable pack, in a stable town. Things were good now, but that didn’t stop the fact that they occasionally were crippled by their pasts. Nights like these they tended to cling to each other, as if the other one was a raft on a stormy sea only they could see, needing the others strength and love like a crutch.

Derek gladly gave it to Stiles when required because he knew how much he needed it himself. But that wasn’t the only reason, now was it? He would do it even if he never needed it for himself, he would do it every night if it were necessary, because it was Stiles. Brave, loyal, strong, and smart Stiles, who he loved more than what was probably healthy. He would do anything for him, would follow him anywhere, would give up everything. He knew what he would sacrifice for Stiles, and he knew that he would never need to sacrifice anything because of Stiles, because he knew that Stiles loved him back just as fiercely. It made him strong, knowing that. It made him feel invincible.

Nights like these though, it made his heart bleed for his partner, but it also made everything they had been through to get here worth it. Because trust like this, love like this, truth like this, that wasn’t something easily found. But he had it. They had it. And he treasured it with his life.


End file.
